


Kisses on scrunched up nose

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt: kisses while the other person's face is scrunched up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: St. Petersburg covered in snow is breathtakingly gorgeous, but in retrospect, going out for a walk on a cold December day may not have been such a great idea.





	Kisses on scrunched up nose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead  
> -  
> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

St. Petersburg covered in snow is breathtakingly gorgeous, but in retrospect, going out for a walk on a cold December day may not have been such a great idea.

One would think that after growing up in Russia and spending most of his waking hours on ice, Victor would be used to the cold, but that’s really not the case. It’s almost embarrassing that Yuuri, coming from the slightly warmer climate of Hasetsu, tolerates cold better than Victor. Not that Victor would admit to it. No, he puts on a brave face and layers on more clothes and agrees to go outside even though the weather app on his phone tells him it’s inching close to -10 degrees Celsius*.

The Neva is partially frozen over, and there are footprints where some brave souls have ventured to take a few steps on the ice as if to test if it bears their weight. Yuuri looks like he might want to test the ice as well, but Victor holds onto his arm firmly and leads them down the bank of the river. Their breaths cloud around their faces and the trees growing near the riverbank are covered in glittery frost.

Victor is shivering in his layers of clothing, but Yuuri looks fine. It’s so damn  _unfair_. Victor can’t feel his toes and he’s fairly sure his nose is about to fall off. He inches the scarf around his mouth higher, hoping to stop the frostbite that is surely going to get his nose in a matter of seconds.

Yuuri stops, the poofy pom of his blue beanie tilting to the side a bit as he looks at Victor curiously. “Are you cold?”

“No,” Victor lies through his scarf. “I just feel like my nose might fall off,” he then adds.

Yuuri looks at him in apparent amusement.

“It’s not funny,” Victor grumbles.

“It kind of is,” Yuuri says, his tone betraying his laughter. “Come here,” he says with a smile, turning to face Victor with his arms spread wide.

Victor walks into the embrace, trying to get as close as possible, because  _hello body heat_. Yuuri holds him close, looking up at Victor, his brown eyes gleaming. He detaches one arm from around Victor and uses it to pull down the scarf that currently is covering Victor face almost up to his eyes. Victor whines as the scarf is lowered, scrunching his nose at the coldness.

“I’ll warm you up,” Yuuri promises, smiling. Yuuri tiptoes just a bit and presses his lips onto Victor’s nose. His lips are cool but his breath is warm, and the soft touch sends a different kind of warmth from Victor’s nose all the way to his toes. Yuuri lingers for a moment, then slides Victor’s scarf down even more, finding his lips. “Better?” Yuuri asks against Victor’s mouth.

“A bit,” Victor says miserably. “But if you don’t want to collect my toes off the floor when I take my shoes off, I suggest we head back home now.”

Yuuri presses one last kiss on Victor’s nose and then tugs the scarf back in place. He offers his hand and pulls Victor back in the direction of their home. “Fine. Let’s go warm your reptilian blood back up, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> -10C = 14F


End file.
